An unexpected enemy
by pyroismyman
Summary: Sydney and Jack find out something shocking that makes them fully aware that they don't know the persons in their life at all...expecially the ones they live with. Like your sister.


AN UNEXPECTED ENEMY

Author's note: In my story, the happenings are the same as in the TV show; Sydney was missing two years, Vaughn married Lauren and lived with her more than two years before he found out that she was a double agent for The Covenant. So she ran away with Sark to avoid being captured and getting the death penalty. Oh, and.  
Nadia is the Passenger. Everything is the same, I only squeezed myself into the story. Hope you like it...

P.S.  
Reviews would be helpful, so give your opinion, good or bad!

CHAPTER ONE

It was a day like most. My father Jack woke me up at 7. 45, reminding me to get dressed for school. Fifteen minutes later, I ran after my school bus, waving with my school bag and holding a slice of bread in my mouth. The driver stopped the bus, obviously feeling sorry for me.  
-April,-he said-This is the last time I'm holding on because of you.  
Why can't you wake up on time?  
I smiled at him hoping that he wouldn't get mad.  
-Sorry!-I answered, climbing into the bus-It won't happen again, Mr.  
McHenry!  
-Well, I won't stop tomorrow.-Mr. McHenry answered, starting the engine and looking on the street.-So please, set that watch of yours on a reasonable time!  
-Okay.  
He looked at me.  
-Are you sick?  
I was surprised.  
-No. Why?  
-Look at you hair! It was shiny a few days ago. And your face... why are you so pale?  
I laughed. All the other teenagers in the bus looked at me with a frown, but I didn't care.  
-You sound just like my sister.-I went further into the bus and sat next to my best friend Jill.  
-Hey, Jo. What's up?  
She shook her head.  
-God, Ape, could you be quiet?  
-Why?  
-Because all the people in the bus are already staring at us!-she hissed through clenched teeth.  
I shrugged.  
-So? I don't mind! What did ya have in plan today?  
-I don't know.-Jill put a loose strain of her hair behind her ear.-I guess I'll go to that football game this evening. What about you?  
-I won't make it.-I answered, not feeling truly sorry because of it.  
Jill looked at me with interest.  
-Where will you be?  
-I... have something to do. Something REALLY important.  
-Something that's more important than a bunch of sweaty football players on the field?-she asked, barely supressing a laugh.  
I nodded with a dark expression on my face.  
-MUCH more important!  
After that, Jill stopped asking questions, but I clearly saw that she was thinking about what I'm hiding from her.  
I left at the next station, leaving her in confusion because our high school was two more stations away.  
-What the hell is wrong with April these last months?-Jenna asked. She sat on my place next to Jill. She was a cute brown-eyed girl and a very good friend of mine. Although I can't say that I have a lot of friends.  
I guess that's my own fault.

They all die at some time.  
Because they find out what I do.

-I have no idea!-answered Jill, nerviously playing with her school bag.-She's been acting really weird lately!  
-Lately?-Jenna was shocked.-I hope you mean those last few months!  
-I do! She doesn't want to get out. She's not interested in boys anymore. She...-tears started to well up in Jill's eyes as she whis-  
pered all my sins into Jenna's ear-She... I think she's gay!  
-What?Jenna bursted into laughter-C'mon! She might be weird, but she isn't gay! I assure you.  
-Well then...-said Jill with a trembling voice-She is keeping some-  
thing from me.  
-Maybe it's about her dad?-Jenna sugessted.  
-No. No, it's something different. It's something bad.

Jill didn't even know how right she is.

My phone rang just when I was about to enter the underground parking.  
-Yes?  
-Where are you?  
-I'm almost there.  
-Hurry up.-the voice said.  
-Don't rush me!-I whispered back, carefully looking around myself-You have no idea what it means to be with those... those... stupid 17-  
year-olds all the time! I get sick from ten minutes in their presence!  
-Don't forget that you are a 17-year-old, too, darling.-the voice an-  
swered, obviously amused.  
-Don't you dare to be happy because of my misery!-I growled into the phone. I went down the stairs and entered the parking.-Now, where the hell are you? I'm not in the mood for one of your games. And I des-  
perately need a cigarette.  
Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed my arm. I screamed and turned around to see who it was, prepared to fight. My free hand flew towards my contact's face.  
-Hey!-he said and caught my other arm, too.-You are really tensed,  
aren't you?  
He let go of me and offered me an already lightened cigarette. I took it with graditude.  
-You truly saved me.-I answered, inhaling the smoke deeply.  
He smiled.  
-What?-I looked at him. No answer.  
-What?-I repeated more insistant.-What is it?  
-I simply can't figure out how we got you on our side.-Sark answered,  
putting his hands into his pockets.  
-Good terms were the only thing necessary.-I answered, looking at him from the side. He really looked good; he was wearing black yeans pants and a green shirt that accentuated his muscles even more.  
I really liked him, but he was the only thing the Covenant could not give me. And I respected Lauren way too much to tell her that I har-  
bour some feelings for her lover. So I only hoped that we'd both live to the day when I would tell him everything.  
-Where is Lauren?-I asked.  
Sark was about to answer, but then he looked in front of himself,  
promptly reached out to me and took my cigarette out of my mouth. He threw it on the ground and stepped on it the same moment I ducked down to reach for it.  
-Hey!-I screamed-Why did you do that? I mean, I know that cigarettes are bad, but.  
He hushed me up and pointed in front of himself.  
-Hello, sweetheart.-I heard Lauren's voice in the distance.-How are you?  
-I'm fine, thank you.-I answered, finally realizing why Sark threw my cigarette away. Lauren hated to see me smoke. I thanked him in my mind.-Where are you?  
Sark stood behind me and covered my eyes.  
-Don't peek.-he said.  
-I won't.  
I heard Lauren approaching.  
-You can open your eyes now.-she said.  
I opened my eyes and looked in front of myself. What I saw nearly caused me a heart-attack, because the person in front of me was not Lauren, but.  
-Sydney!  
-we have a new mission to do.-Sark said, grabbing my hand and leading me to his car. Sydney, or Lauren, followed us with a malicious smile. 


End file.
